


how gaster got the scars on his face

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-incident Gaster, Sans and gaster arent related, i cant write rip, i dont even have a beta reader, not dadster, small bit of violence, so so small, this is so badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Just a possible thought on how Gaster got those cracks on his face i guess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a filler because a.) i wanted to write this and b.) there's been so many explicit sanster fics lately so WHY NOT HAVE ONE THAT CONSISTS OF A MORE HEALTHIER RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO???
> 
> also i'm pretty bad at the formatting too :V
> 
> bUT HEY at least they have a healthy relationship! even though this fic isn't entirely centered around their relationship

Gaster was furiously writing down notes for the hundredth time. Maybe even the millionth? No one knew, but he was furiously writing something down. He looked up for a moment, analyzing what was in front of him. They had one of the almost dying monsters; it looked furious and seemed extremely strong, which was fitting with how high its stats were. However, it was weak and chained down, so it couldn’t cause any harm… right?  
He couldn’t help but feel unsettled by the way its bright orange eyes blazed through him. It had massive talons and massive teeth; a few things to keep well and truly away from. Sans and Alphys arrived soon enough, with the needles, synthetic determination and anything else they might need. This “synthetic determination” project was far from finished; they were still trying to experiment with different chemicals to see which ones together create the best replica of actual determination. This was probably the third replica they’ve attempted to create; it was quite strong. Perhaps even too strong? They wouldn’t know until they’ve put it to use.

 

“A-are we ready to, ah go?” Alphys asked, looking up nervously at Gaster. They all weren’t very certain with this current replica they had, but they all decided to try it anyway, despite the fact that each one of them proposing that they should make a slightly weaker compound at some point.  
“Yes.” He responded. Alphys looked over at Sans.  
“Sans, c-can you inject i-it? You know how, uh, I have r-really shaky hands..”  
“sure thing.” Sans nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to this, but it had to be done. He got the amount of determination required, and made his way to this dangerous-looking monster, needle in hand. It was trying to get away and it growled at Sans, but it was unable to move since it was strapped down onto the table.  
“i’m sorry, big guy..” He mumbled before injecting the bright, glowing, red substance into the monster. The results of this could literally go ANY way.

 

 

Gaster and Alphys both took notes, observing the monster and its activity while Sans washed the needle and put it back with the other needles. The monster was making a deep, grumbling noise, and it was beginning to stir.  
“We have something!” Gaster commented, watching the monster begin to get up. Alphys looked up, her eyes lit up and she began to write down what the monster was doing. Gaster just looked plain excited.

 

Sans, however, looked terrified. The monster was looking his way, and its eyes were glowing bright.  
“guys, you might wanna write down that it’s eyes are glowing really, really brightly..” He mumbled. Sans couldn’t help but feel a sick feeling deep in his gut…  
Suddenly, the monster lashed out at Sans, and he jumped back in response. He held onto the monster’s soul with his magic in an attempt to keep it back, his left eye flashing cyan and yellow. The monster then managed to break free from the straps that held it down, and Sans jumped in surprise once again, letting go of its soul.  
It had gone beserk.  
“Sans! Hold it down!”  
“i’m trying!” Sans was struggling to hold it down. He couldn’t keep it down much longer, and it went loose again. His magic felt quite drained, and he couldn’t really do much. Alphys was calling the other assistants to come in as Gaster tried to stop the monster himself.  
“i said that we should have made a weaker compound! it would have had a more mild effect!”  
“Th-that’s what I said, t-too!”  
“And I also suggested that, but we all agreed on using this one!”  
“T-true..”  
“yeah, good point.”  
The monster snapped at Gaster more than once, and he dodged every single one of those times. Sans got up and tried to help, managing to use his magic again for a short time.  
“what are we gonna do, doc? kill it? or cage it?”  
“If it gets too out-of-hand, we might have no choice but to kill it..” Without warning, the monster escaped from Sans’s grip and attempted to slice him across his skull with its razor-sharp talons. However, Gaster ran and leapt in front of Sans, taking the blow. It left a massive scar up his right eye and up his head, and a massive scar down his left eye and down his face.  
“gaster! are you o—“  
“No time to talk, Sans!” His eyes glowed purple as he summoned multiple phantom hands, and began to attack the monster to keep it at bay. Sans summoned some bone attacks and had them surround the monster.

 

The other assistants arrived soon after.  
“Thank goodness you’re here! We would have been goners if we kept this fighting up for too long!” Gaster huffed. He left his glasses on the desk.  
“we had a mishap with the determination. it was strong enough to make this guy go BESERK. well, more beserk than what could have actually originally happened..” Sans added. Gaster looked at the assistants; they were all looking at him. One of them looked upset; the other looked worried. The third one was frowning a little. Sans was paying attention on trying to keep the monster at bay.  
“Should we get a cage to put this subject in?” Gaster felt the pain kick in, and looked away, then back up. He was still attempting to catch his breath.  
“Yeah..” He suddenly seemed scared himself. The assistants left and came back with a cage, and they placed the monster in it. It was beginning to melt, and Alphys was writing this down. Sans was able to finally let go of the monster, and relaxed.  
“C-can I tag along? I n-need to observe what’s hap—er, happening to the monster..” She caught up with the assistants as they were walking down to where they had the failed experiments in. They weren’t in cages except for this one, which still had an opportunity to go beserk. Alphys couldn’t help but begin wondering if Gaster was okay.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sans was breathing heavily, making sure the area was safe. He noticed that Gaster had left the room, but wasn’t sure if he had left the building, so he decided to go and find out himself. He had a feeling that Gaster would be pretty upset about how it went downhill, and maybe needed to go and collect himself after what happened. 

He found Gaster in the hallway, against a wall, sitting on the floor and curled up in a ball. Sans made his way over to his boss, and when he was closer to him, he could hear quiet, muffled sobs that wrenched his heart.  
“are.. are you okay, gaster?” He sat down next to Gaster, resting his hand on his shoulder. Gaster moved away, turning away as well.  
“Don’t look at me!” It was hard to tell what he said, his voice being choked with sobs.  
“but i’m concerned by your wellbeing.” He decided not to move, but he changed a few moments later, holding him. He knew that Gaster hated fighting, and he normally never got hurt, but he noticed at the corner of his eyesocket that he got a laceration or two.  
“I messed up again, I—”  
“no you didn’t. you just weren’t expecting the results of the determination on that monster.”  
“Yeah, but I me–“  
“you didn’t.”  
“But I probably look horrible..”  
“c’mon, dings! you’ll always be beautiful to me. it’s alright. take your time, breathe slowly.” Gaster caught his breath a few moments later, but remained exactly where he was sitting.  
“we should take a look and see how nasty the scars are.” Gaster gulped and reluctantly nodded. Sans got up, and held his hand out to help Gaster up. He took his hand pulled himself up, and they both made their way to the nearest bathroom. 

 

Sans hadn’t actually gotten to see the scars closely, and was going to here. He took a look, and frowned.  
“man… they look nasty.. will they hurt if i touch them?”  
“I dunno..” Gaster replied in a weakened, quiet and shaky voice. Sans gently touched the edges of one of them and he flinched.  
“that answers that for me. i might just use a disinfectant on them and wrap bandages around them or somethin’, is that ok with you?” Gaster nodded.  
“do ya wanna have a look before i start tending to ‘em?” Gaster slowly nodded, making his way to the front of the mirror. He gasped in horror when he saw himself; Sans was right, they looked pretty nasty and should be tended to soon, but…  
They looked horrendous!  
When Sans came back over with the first aid kit, he was beginning to tear up again. These scars didn’t only look deep, but permanent, too. He didn’t want to have to live with these massive scars on his face for the rest of his life! 

“I.. I look horrible!”  
“no you don’t. don’t be silly.” Sans rested a hand on Gaster’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“turn away from the mirror while i sort them out, maybe?” Gaster nodded willingly, turning around. Knowing that monsters couldn’t bleed, Sans proceeded to going straight to using the disinfectant. He applied it as gently as he could, being careful not to hurt Gaster too much. He managed to get it on, and he wrapped bandages around the one on the forehead, and put bandaids on the one that went down the front of his face. The whole time Sans was doing this, Gaster was trying hard not to cry over the whole thing that just happened. Sans also happened to forget how self-concious Gaster was, and oh boy, these scars were really going to bring his self-esteem down.  
“there, done.” Sans said before kissing the scar covered with bandages, and proceeded to put the first aid kit away. He returned and spoke.  
“i think you should go home and relax, maybe even get some rest or have a bath or somethin’. you seem really traumatized.”  
“But there’s work that needs to be done..”  
“i still think that you should go home and relax, though. i can come with you.” He said with a smile.  
“Actually… I should. Shall I dismiss everyone early today?”  
“hmmm… why not. it IS a friday, after all.”  
“I knew you were going to say that,” Gaster said with a small smile.  
“Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it?? somehow???
> 
> tbh im so much fucking better at drawing than writing :/
> 
> i PROMISE i'll write a better fic that might be more decently written soon
> 
>  
> 
> or i might even write a sin >:3c depends


End file.
